This invention relates generally to the charging of batteries and deals more particularly with an improved battery charging device.
The ever growing demand for electrical power and the growing cost of generating this power have created a need to develop new energy storage techniques and devices. It is particularly important to control the power consumption of kitchen appliances which utilize electric motors because of their widespread use. The present invention is directed to an improved battery charging device which finds utility in a large number of applications. In particular, this battery charging device is well suited to be incorporated into electrical appliances to power their motors.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a highly efficient battery charging device which may be incorporated into electrical appliances to power the electrical motors thereof.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a highly efficient battery charging device of the character described which acts to charge a battery while minimizing energy losses.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a battery charging device of the character described which is accurately controlled as to its speed and manner of operation.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide, in a battery charging device of the character described, a drive spring which has its tension automatically maintained within a predetermined range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery charging device of the character described in which a portion of the output power is used to maintain the tension of the drive spring.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a battery charging device of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and reliable in operation.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.